


争渡，争渡

by Sweet_Placebobo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现代架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo
Summary: 只谈风月不谈恋爱。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

*本质三俗文学 非现实OOC  
*摸鱼短打 主灿菲 无文笔可言  
*爽了就好 食用愉快

01

策划案又被退回来了。

最近部门接了个还算大的项目，要求一周时间拟出一份策划案的初稿，这份任务理所当然地归到了李龙馥的头上。作为半个leader半个部员，尴尬的职位使他一要顾上二要顾下，底下的职员缺乏经验，顶头的上司巴不得天天把那些糙活重活全扔给下级去做，更不用提一份所谓的策划案初稿。

李龙馥原本也是这么打算的，不过一个初稿的事情，按照套路草拟一份交差作罢，之后再根据领导意见慢慢批改，本不是什么要紧的事，结果leader在看了他的初稿之后，用密密麻麻的红圈红线涂涂画画，把那几张白纸黑字批整得满满当当，末了还不忘夹带一个温柔至极的微笑，却对他说：

“你这个不合格，按照我的批注改好再交上来。”

于是他照做了，熬夜改完了那些材料，硬生生把3000字的策划案扩写到了6000多字。是日一早，他顶着两坨浓重的黑眼圈到了公司，连自己的座位都没沾上，直接去敲了leader的门，再次把那份策划案放到了leader的桌前，leader正喝咖啡，见他来了也一副不急不缓的姿态，对他做了个请的手势。

“先坐。”

“我不坐了，我还有个ddl要处理，你待会看完了打我座机。”李龙馥说完，头也不回地撤去。

结果他刚在位置上坐好，刚打开电脑，座机的电话就响了，嘟嘟嘟的声音格外地突兀吵嚷，他有些不耐地接起电话，果然听到了leader在那边对他说，我看完了，你来我办公室拿回去，还要改。

李龙馥啪地一下挂了电话，复站起身，再次往那角落里的办公室走去。他这一走步履明显硬朗许多，皮鞋踏在地毯上都能发出嗒嗒响，周围人见他气势如火，纷纷低下头噤了声，独留他一个人的脚步声在办公区内回荡。等他到地了，连门都不敲，扭了门把径直推开，眼见leader已从座位上站起，好整以暇地靠在桌边，手里正翻看那份策划案，见人来了，仍旧是那副慢条斯理的态度。

“坐。”

“方灿，你玩我？”

方灿因这一问怔了一下，抬眼望向门前的人，李龙馥憔悴的脸上带了几丝怒气，蒸得脸有些发红，头发丝未梳妥帖，向外翘了几根，衬衫领口松了枚扣子，隐约露出清白的锁骨，他没打领带，整个人看起来有些不修边幅，又透出时髦野性的气息。方灿暗暗动了动喉结，把手里的策划案递给他，说：“我认真的，这次就一些细节需要调整，你再改改应该差不多了。”

李龙馥上前接过那份材料，准确说是抢了过来，刚要转身，冷不防被人揽住腰往后带去，方灿的下巴搁上他的肩窝，嘴唇贴在他耳边正吐出呼呼热气，一只手则不安分地从他的大腿滑上胸襟，就要解开他的衬衫扣子。

“你疯了吗？这可是在公司！”李龙馥小声地喊，却被人掰过脸堵住了唇，舌尖闯了进来，还残留着咖啡味，有些苦又有些甜，方灿一边和他接吻一边解开他的裤腰带，手探进裤兜握住那处还未勃发的器官，使坏地揉了几揉，满意地听到他溢出的惊呼，身子跟着绵软，那处却慢慢肿胀。方灿松开嘴，开始亲他的颈项和耳垂，把那鹅白的肌肤越亲越红，顺势解开衬衫的所有扣子，一只手捏上了他的乳首搓捏，先是轻轻地按压，后加重了力道，直引得他双腿发软，吁喘不止。

李龙馥没料到方灿竟然这个时候精虫上脑，本想竭力反抗，奈何身体早已习惯对方的各种伎俩，先于精神沉迷爱抚，待反应过来早已被对方吃干抹净。方灿的动作谈不上温柔，却总是善于发现他的敏感之处，稍加刺激便能使他忘了思想，失了理智，彻底沦为性欲的奴仆。两人的床事不算少，也不怎么玩情趣花样，但李龙馥就是觉得，每次和方灿做爱的时候，都能找到那么一点新的感受。方灿会耐心地帮他扩张，为了不让他疼会做足前戏，甚至等他红着眼睛神志迷离恳求对方进来的时候，对方才会慢慢插进来，接着就是一阵与前戏节奏极为不符的孟浪律动。

他有时也会觉得疼，会疼得眼角淌出几滴泪，会抓挠方灿的背嘀咕自己的抗议，方灿这时便慢下动作，帮他擦泪，然后亲他的雀斑和鼻梁以示安抚。尽管他在床上并非主动的一方，却总是能被方灿察觉自己的情绪，这点让他很是受用，以至于产生他在驯化对方的错觉，但实际上谁都清楚，这无非是床上经验丰富了，为了都让彼此爽活而落下的察言观色的弊病。

你以为他是体贴、为你着想，谁又知道他是积累了多少床伴而修得的习性？李龙馥这么想着，突地内心难受几分，眼泪不由自主地滚下，方灿瞧见吓了一跳，忙止住胡乱摸索的动作，把人抱上办公桌，轻轻问道，怎么了？

“我不想在这里……回家再做好不好？”李龙馥吸着鼻子，声音低低的。

方灿见状有些心疼，抱住他说了句对不起，便帮人拾掇好发型和衣物，让人再缓了会，才把人送到办公室门口，目送他离去。

02

方灿记得李龙馥刚来部门的时候，对方板着张脸，鼻端目明，乌发齐整，着身熨帖的黑西装，腕上戴块大金表，光是那直挺的腰身和气势就要比普通的新人不一样，又亮眼又灼目。听闻此人原是公司老总的亲儿子，在国外修读金融管理双学位，毕业回来预备继承家业，于是先安排到子部门摸爬滚打几年，再顺势慢慢攀升，迟早会大权在握，操持家业。众人自然对此颇有微词，表面上笑脸相迎，背地里不知又洒些什么挖苦的话，然而李龙馥倒不在意这些流言蜚语，凭借自身才识和团队协作，成功把公司某一常年垫底的项目推至TOP3的排位，引得不少人目瞪口呆，纷纷打脸，转变了对这个“皇太子”的不满态度。

方灿那会还不是部门的主管，只是某个项目的leader，恰恰也是因这个项目结识的李龙馥，并在和他共事的过程中让这个项目起死回生。李龙馥一上来就说，这个项目的策划有问题，既然是电商渠道就不应该把重点放在线下宣传，要网络线下两不误，既要有线下宣发，又要有网络BD，尤其注重时下年轻人喜欢的社交平台，年轻人是网购消费主力军，应把他们定位成核心消费群体，才有可能挖掘更多的潜在客户。

他那时明明没啥架子，整个人的气场就直接镇住了项目组的所有人，甚至还让方灿背后起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，额角冒汗，他愣愣望着坐在转椅上的李龙馥，对方一个眼神扫过来，两人目光交汇，李龙馥在他脸上停留几秒，又看向了别处。

两人共事了一段时间，难免有矛盾冲突。互联网公司996是常态，李龙馥极不喜欢这个作息，还按照国外早八晚六有双休的时间上下班，一开始项目组里的人碍着他的身份，都睁只眼闭只眼默许了，然而总有需要加班加点赶项目赶运营的时候，团队少个人便是少了个挣钱的口袋，其他人也不得不在完成自己工作的同时顺带把他落下的工作也给补齐。方灿过意不去，私底下寻了个机会单独找李龙馥谈谈这事，没料对方态度强硬，两人就吵了起来，吵得整层楼都是他们的叫嚷，甚至引来了保安维护秩序。

两人就此结了梁子，然而在同个项目组工作，抬头不见低头见的，对彼此有什么脾气也只能忍气吞声。自那之后，李龙馥倒是也开始了996的作息，既达成自己的指标又帮同事务活，久而久之和其他人相处越发和谐，方灿自知当时失态，待人处事更加彬彬有礼，博得不少女同事青睐，被那些痴女八卦来八卦去地试探家底，却不为所动，日日夜夜专注于工作。

这当然不代表方灿是什么无欲无求的正人君子，只是他的欲求若要公开地说出来，怕是要引得众人评头论足。偶尔结项了，人清闲了，他时常去GAY吧溜一圈，点杯小酒就坐在吧台一品一品地饮啜，眼睛朝四周转悠，也并非在物色床事对象，单看那些人面就觉得有趣，一个个欲求不满的同性恋都隐没在黑暗当中，胖的瘦的长的矮的，看不清长相，像飘飘鬼影，仿佛把众生百态都凝缩在了这个圈子里，等候佛门为他们超度。

今日他亦没什么兴致，况且他也不是什么滥交的人，只是坐在那儿喝酒，有人来搭讪，他也只是笑笑，然后继续喝酒。此时正门处进来个人，个子不高，一头白发，方灿见着了，觉得有些面熟，遂盯着那人的身影看，结果等人走到灯底下了，全貌昭然而揭，他一下子怔住，放下酒杯朝那人走去。

李龙馥褪去平日庄重的扮相，发上估计喷了染发剂，一尽耀目的银灰，鼻梁上架副透明镜框，全身休闲套装，脚踩限量AJ，耳廓甚至还别了耳钉，此等模样与往常大相径庭。他见到方灿向他这来，身子颤了一下，欲掉头闪人，结果被方灿捞住了胳膊就往吧台带，他想要甩开对方，却被抓得更紧，于是他喊：“放开我，我自己能走！”

方灿回过头看他，手是松了，目光却盯得更紧了，倒惹得他不自在起来，过了几秒，方灿笑说：“既然来了，别急着回去，一起喝酒如何？”

李龙馥自是没想到能在这种地方遇见方灿，也没想到自己竟然和对方同坐一排喝起了酒。他不胜杯酌，几杯下肚脸色就起了醉意，只恍惚看到对方的重影与各色灯光，对方的嘴开开合合正吐着一堆他听不懂的话，他嫌烦嫌吵，就俯上去堵住了对方的嘴。方灿没料到李龙馥突然吻了他，霎时心跳加速，呼吸紧促，忙揽过对方回应起来，两人越吻越投入，身子跟着燥热，欲念跟着涌动，遂跌跌撞撞搂搂抱抱出了酒吧，在临近一酒店开了豪华单间。

甫一进门，李龙馥就把方灿顶在墙上一通乱吻，惹得后者差点把持不住就地办事，他赶紧用仅存的理智忖了忖，这算不算酒后乱性？如果算，那李龙馥第二天起来会不会后悔？会不会斥责他趁人之危？虽然就目前来看，是李龙馥主动挑起的事，但他也必须明确了李龙馥的想法才能进一步行动，否则就是对李龙馥的不尊重。他忙止住对方的攻势，一根手指对准了自己，问道：“李龙馥，你知道我是谁吗？”

李龙馥迷迷糊糊地拿眼瞪他，盯了半天，道：“我知道，你是方灿，你是……”

他还没说完，就被方灿调转了身位，这次是他被方灿顶在了墙上。

“你既然知道我是方灿，还要和我做那事吗？”方灿一字一句地问。

李龙馥绯红了脸，双眸湿漉漉的，良久，他颤颤道：“要……”

“方灿，操我……”

话音刚落，他就被人抱到床上脱了鞋和裤子，身上仍着卫衣，下半身则光溜得一丝不挂，腿间的性器翘得老高，孔隙一点一点泌出清液，下边的小嘴更是一开一合，穴口隐隐约约冒着水光。方灿试探地伸了一指进去，穴肉立刻热情地包裹住他的手指，发出咂咂的水声，潮热得很，明显是提前开拓过了。

方灿蓦地有些心乱，一想到李龙馥是有备而来，若此时在这里的不是他而是另外一个男人，于李龙馥而言是不是也无所谓呢？这一想就莫名生气，对着那处胡乱搅了几圈，惹得身下人吟吟声起，腰挺得像张弓，方灿更加燥热，望到床头柜上有一瓶安置好的润滑剂，忙取了挤在手上，对着那处又是一阵扩张，直到身下人频频扭腰，一口一个地叫唤他快进来，他终于按捺不住，撕了一枚保险套戴好，就势冲了进去。

整个过程他一直盯着李龙馥的脸。他是没见过李龙馥银发的样子，他一直觉得这个发色显老，但在李龙馥头上反而衬得对方冷峻精致，带点少年的青涩，鼻间的雀斑隐没，唇上则多了点红润，他才注意到李龙馥化了妆，就连身上的香水都换了个味，由烟草香至海盐柑橘，清新而不落俗，随着汗液的泛滥而缓缓溢出。他有些贪恋这股气味，鼻间流连对方的脖颈，锁骨，再至胸口，乳尖，起舌欲烙下印记，却听见对方轻而难耐的低吟：“不要……留下痕迹……”

方灿心跳漏了一拍，身下的动作越发猛烈，直把人顶得娇嗔连连，泪眼朦胧，整个房间里都是他们肉体交合的声响。那处被撞得艳红不堪，嫩肉黏着性器，噗滋吐出淫露，敏感点被反复操弄、研磨，一记比一记狠重，李龙馥紧扒着方灿的脊背，在上面抓出一道道红痕，人早已神志不清，身上的香水混杂酒味，随性事的发酵而愈发浓烈。

方灿啃咬他的嘴唇，欲图把这香味彻底吞之入腹，体内的情潮则不断攀升，结合的部位似要燃起火花，劈啪作响，他望着李龙馥黑漆的双眼，从里头望出了源源不断的欲望，亦从那瞳仁之中看见了自己的身影。他吻上他的眼睛，亲他的睫毛，抽送的动作更快了，更烈了，李龙馥克制不住地耸动痉挛，又在方灿的背上划出几条血印，唔了几声，那玉柱抖了几抖，喷出一汩色情的浓精，沾湿了大腿根部，亦飞溅到方灿的腹上，竟挂在那粘住了。李龙馥羞得侧过头用手臂挡住脸，方灿边捞过他的手轻啄边做最后的冲刺，终是隔层塑料薄膜，也把自己的东西射在了肉穴里面。

03

自从和方leader来了次一夜情，李龙馥每日除了加班加点上工之外，心思偶尔会飘到那次的事上，紧接着肉体率先于思维忆起那时的触感与氛围，血液升温上腾，烫得他全身发红，人便冲进厕所里打开水龙头开始洗脸，等冷静下来了，倚靠在墙上又是一阵沉思。方灿亲和、温柔、有趣，这样的性格与他自身相比完全不同，若说他唱白脸，那方灿就是红脸，有方灿在场的地方总是热热闹闹的，大伙都围在方灿身边打转，与方灿调笑打诨，方灿总是诚恳地接纳他人的热情，也不觉得繁琐、疲累，对每个人的关系都处理得妥当、恰到好处。

而他自己呢？他在的地方总是冷冷清清，就算有人烟，那烟也是哑的，风一过就散了，毫无半点生气，别人都巴不得和他少打交道，都是碍于同事情面而不得不与他共事，可能他早习惯了这种状态，逢人应物不冷不热，自然也不求他人对自己有多善良，直到他遇到了方灿，他才明白，原来世上还真的存在性能强大的“中央空调”。一开始他觉得对方做作，不过为博得青睐卖弄人际，可相处时日久了，他才发现对方是真心的，其性格使然，并非故意如此，就连行那事的时候都能顾及别人的感受，温柔又多情。

李龙馥倏忽想起那次床事，尽管当时头晕目眩得紧，也还是从事后的情况回溯了大致的过程，方灿帮他重新扩张，还戴了套子，光是这样的细节就足够令人心脏怦怦，他忙甩了甩头，尽力压下燥念，可事态至此，思潮是褪去了，身体的反应又上来了，于是躲进了厕所隔间，带着又羞又愤的心情自我抚慰一番，把手用洗手液搓洗了半天才匆匆离去。

是夜他又去了上次的GAY吧，啥花样都没整，朴素张脸坐在靠里的沙发上观望这场醉生梦死，舞池里的人鱼一样摆晃身姿，一个紧贴着一个，表情迷乱，身上的汗液胶着混融，挨得太近不免擦枪走火，纷纷成双成对地游到场外办事去了，灯光盈闪的地方渐渐空寂，漆黑逼仄的角落则暗潮涌动，隐约漏出压抑的呻唤。李龙馥待着望着，越发觉得没趣，鼻间叹了一声，便离开了这个堕落的是非之地。

难得在夜晚安闲了一段时间，等李龙馥生日那天，他竟然收到了一根包装精良的按摩棒。棒身通体骚粉，上头还带突刺，握起来不算太硬，动起来则气势汹汹，李龙馥觉得这尺寸有些眼熟，又气又笑地拍了张照片发给方灿，问道：

【你这是几个意思？】

过了会，方灿回他说：

【滥交不好，不安全也不卫生，自己搞还舒服一些，我特地买的最高端的版本，希望你喜欢，生日快乐。】

气得李龙馥差点拉黑对方。想了想，指尖在输入法打了一串发过去：

【谢谢，我会好好使用的。】

当晚李龙馥还真把那根按摩棒洗干净后自己搞了一次。整个过程算不上十分美妙，不过也让他浑身酥爽，尖叫着射了出来，情动间他恍然觉得方灿是故意买的这个尺寸，才让他边自慰边认为是方灿在亲自操他，这么一想又觉得卑微，敢情他仅和对方滚了一次就让他恋恋不忘了，可对方呢？送了根按摩棒就以为能打发他了，他复拿起手机，编了一句【你这个混蛋你才滥交你才不干净】正准备发过去，又按了Delete通通删掉，甩了手机起身进浴室洗澡去了。

半个月后恰逢方灿生日，李龙馥为送对方什么“回礼”烦闷了几天，后突发奇想，既然方灿送了他这根按摩棒，那等方灿生日这天，他要边用这根按摩棒边给方灿打视频电话，让对方跟他一样沉湎欲海，想要他却要不到，只得自撸泄愤了事。这么忖着，倒觉得自己聪明伶俐，兀自偷笑，甚至还拟出了计划，譬如那天要穿什么衣服，亦或是不穿，要不要化妆，用什么味道的润滑剂，要不要喝点小酒壮壮胆，具体开哪瓶酒……

等所有都拾掇准备得差不多了，李龙馥开了瓶珍藏几年的威士忌，加了冰块囫囵灌了一通，人还未醉，脸便酡红如柿，过了会酒意便上来了，整个人步子绵软眼光昏黝，赖靠在沙发上一个视频电话打了过去，没几秒方灿接了，那头却很是嘈杂，灯火闪烁，窄窄的长框里容下了多副生面孔，愣是没有方灿的影子，李龙馥有些诧异，懒着声音喊喂喂喂，方灿你在不在，不在我就挂了。

方灿适时地出现在屏幕中央，俨然一副高兴的神情，但见李龙馥红着张脸，又皱了眉，问：“你在哪呢？是不是又喝酒了？”

李龙馥原本跃跃欲试的兴致已经凉透，遂不耐烦道：“在家，你那边好热闹，我就不打扰了，祝你玩得……”话还没说完，突然一句娇俏的尖声闯入耳里：“阿灿，今晚你有啥安排呀？要不要我陪你啊？”

李龙馥身子抖了一下，冷笑一声，对屏幕道：“祝你今晚玩得开心，不要纵欲过度。”说罢挂了电话，躺倒在沙发上开始闭目养神。

身体是醉熏的，脑子却越来越醒发，他是闭上眼准备昏睡过去了，不料心里闷不下这口气，越想越觉得憋屈，竟有几颗泪水滚了出来，他下了沙发摇摇晃晃回到卧室，从抽屉里取出那根按摩棒，就着润滑插入穴中，疼得他倒抽口冷气，眼泪却越发汹涌，一绺一绺地顺着脸颊向下，湿了锁骨和肩膀。他边动作边觉得自己没出息，又被逐渐上来的快乐浸染，气息开始紊乱，唇间也溢出放肆的呻唤，这时门房竟传来响动，他惊得忙坐起身，拉过被子盖住下体，按摩棒还入着，人却早已变了脸色，死盯着卧室门，生怕下一秒闯进个妖怪。

谁知方灿那乌黑浑圆的脑袋探了进来，一望到坐在床上的他还绽出一个笑容。李龙馥顿时又气又羞，哇地一声哭了出来，吓得方灿赶紧跑到他床边把人抱在怀里温声安慰，李龙馥无力地推拒，恍然发觉那根东西还在体内横冲直撞，此时正好擦过他的敏感点，他不自觉地嗯了一声，被方灿迅速捕捉，方灿便掀开他的被单，惹得他甩手一个巴掌过去。

“流氓！臭流氓！”李龙馥大喊，却再难以掩饰赧容和情潮，交住方灿的脖子吻了上去，边吻边骂粗语，方灿被他这么一搞，原本也心疼得紧，却被勾起熊熊欲火，帮他拔出那根骚粉色的按摩棒，换成自己勃发的茎身挺了进去，两人皆发出一声满足的喟叹，方灿开始慢慢抽动，李龙馥亦扭摆腰肢尽力迎合，几个指头箍紧方灿的手臂，深陷入肉里，似要掐出血来，一双肉臀被方灿拍得雪浪翻滚，胖出红红的指印，人便嗷嗷叫唤，抖着声说好舒服，再快点，哥哥，用力操我，方灿被他这些荤言骚语迷得理智尽失，身下动作凶猛异常，直把人撞得眼角含水，淫液淋漓，除了浪叫之外已经没了任何力气。

完事后，李龙馥缓了半天才回过神，对憩在旁边的方灿又是一个巴掌，方灿被他打得莫名其妙，一双黑眼圆睁睁地瞪他，李龙馥揪了他的耳朵，骂道：“你活该，和我说说，今晚去了什么地方，见了什么人，为什么会有我家的钥匙？你信不信我告你私闯民宅侵犯我隐私？”

方灿被他这一连串问题问懵了，过了会才讪笑道：“今晚就和几个朋友聚聚餐，就在购物中心那，刚刚电话里是我发小，说话没轻没重的，你不要介意。至于钥匙，实不相瞒，我之前偷偷拿了你的钥匙去配，就想着哪天你出事了我好照应，这不，今天就用上了嘛，哎疼疼疼疼………”

李龙馥手指下了狠劲，掐得方灿耳朵冒出猩红，过了会，他松手叹了口气，脑子里又滚过一遍刚刚发生的事，反而也红了耳朵扯过被子翻身背对方灿，心乱了许久才迷迷瞪瞪地睡去。


	2. Chapter 2

04

李龙馥表面清冷，在性事上却没羞没臊的，这种反差让方灿很是惊讶，后者甚至产生了一种恶欲，企图择某个黄道吉日把各种花样轮在李龙馥身上试验一番，以探探对方的底线究竟在哪。方灿生日之后，两人顺理成章地成为了炮友，平日在公司仍是同事关系，貌似势不两立，下班后指不定前去谁家喝个小酒就开始滚床单了，两人在这档子事上配合得极为默契，早就把彼此的敏感地带摸了个透。

方灿发现李龙馥在性事上存在一定的暴力倾向，尽管李龙馥本人总是嚷嚷不要在他身上留下痕迹，可每次上完床，李龙馥的身子光光净净完好无损，方灿倒惨了，后背上臂肩膀皆是李龙馥抓挠出来的指痕甲印，青青红红的一大片，像被人揍过似的。方灿对此其实没太大意见，就是觉得疼，尚在忍受范围之内，李龙馥则每次都羞愧得像个小女人，一语不发地主动帮方灿上药，有时干脆想着让对方也在自己身上留点痕迹，这样内心才比较平衡。

如此想是一回事，付诸行动又是另一回事了。某次两人做得狠了，方灿不容分说直接啃上了李龙馥的颈动脉，惊得李龙馥一声疾呼，指甲又在方灿背上擦出一道血印子，事后李龙馥对着镜子检查脖子，赫然一个拇指大的红痕横亘在那里，当下想找方灿算账，结果又被对方按在洗手台上操了一轮，腰际掐出青紫，镜面哭花一片，满目的淫浊，李龙馥则人事不省地被方灿抱进浴缸清理身体，昏迷了好久才重新找回神气。

经此一出，很长一段时间内，李龙馥都不敢穿没领子的衣服，幸好那会天气渐凉，薄衫逐步换成毛衣，他几乎每天都穿高领内搭出勤，把脖子遮得严严实实的生怕外人瞧见那处咬痕。然而他有个不成文的习惯，人一紧张就会条件反射地触摸颈动脉，原本是件很自然的事，现在他每回碰到那处，总会忆起衣物底下藏着的暧昧，内心就开始慌乱，表面却还要故作冷静，他咳了几声，向那角落里的办公室怒地瞪去，里头正在专注读文件的方灿便打了个喷嚏。

日子这么过着，圣诞节那天，方灿正经地给李龙馥送了条格纹围巾，还是暖橙交白的色调，李龙馥原以为他又会整些什么奇奇怪怪的情趣用品，收到礼物后诧异了会，问对方为啥选这个颜色的，方灿盯着他的眼睛，答说：“因为这个颜色很像那晚的你。”

李龙馥闻言瞬间红了脸，心脏咚咚乱跳，避开了方灿过于直接的目光，努努嘴道：“你竟然还记得……”说的好像他自己就不记得一样。只是他不愿承认，过了那么久，他仍在回味那晚的细节。

入夜，华灯初上，雪开始落下，一片一片似撕扯的棉絮，风一呼过如绽了漫天梨花，街上早就张罗起节日氛围，因夜晚的点缀而更显气象万千。公司难得提早收工，有家室的都回去过节，没有家室的也聚在一起吃酒玩乐，方灿下班后没有别的安排，本想问下李龙馥的打算，出了办公室朝熟悉的工位望去，见人早就没了影，单留整齐的桌面，内心莫名有些空落。其实可以直接在SNS上询问对方，但他就是觉得，若是亲自去问去邀请会更显正式，更有仪式感。

这么一想，倒认为自己自作多情了，两人之间的关系不过床上伴侣，尚未达到谈情说爱的地步，李龙馥想去什么地方、做什么事、见什么人都是李龙馥的自由，方灿不可能栓条绳索在对方身上，时时刻刻叮咛对方在自己的视线范围内活动，纵使这么做了，也不是正当的恋爱关系，而是病态的控制占有，他不想让自己发展到这地步，亦不想因为一己私欲而忽视了李龙馥的感受。

所以他选择了沉默，选择了一个人孤孤单单地回到住所，开了暖气，从冰箱里取瓶啤酒，起盖喝了大半，又坐在沙发上望窗外斑斓漂泊的雪花，望那流光溢彩的夜色，一行行车灯川流不息，街上的行人凝缩成一个又一个的小点，密密麻麻地分布四处，此刻的所有从这扇落地的玻璃窗看去都是那么地渺小、轻飘，仿佛一脚踩下去就全碎了、化了。方灿不由思考，李龙馥现在会在哪呢？有好好吃饭吗？是不是又要喝个烂醉，然后和某个物色好的对象耳鬓厮磨？还是说他也一个人在家里，用他送他的那根按摩棒寂寞难耐地行那事呢？这么想着，又觉得自己龌龊，总能把对方往那事上挂钩，遂拍了拍自己的脸，打开电视看起了综艺。

这时门扉响起了门铃，他关了电视起身步至玄关，透过猫眼向外瞅了瞅，见一顶圣诞帽变了形地浮现眼前，却睇不清戴着的人。他心下一惊，忙打开门，扑面而来一股冷气，夹杂点柑橘清香，李龙馥就站在门前，除了头上戴着他刚才看到的圣诞帽外，整个人明显打扮了一番，发色又褪至银灰，卧蚕贴了闪钻，双颊红彤，脖子上系着他送的那条格纹围巾，衣着更是学生气十足，说其是还在读大学的学生都不为过。

李龙馥一双黑眸亮晶晶的，漾出浓烈的笑意，嘴角亦是上扬了个柔美的弧度，露出一排白牙，方灿看在眼里，心脏都要跳出胸腔，甚至忘了招呼，便听见对方道：“圣诞快乐！我是圣诞老人见习生李龙馥，很荣幸今年的第一份圣诞礼物就送到了方灿先生这，那么，我想问下方灿先生是否愿意接收这份礼物呢？”

李龙馥有些害羞，却还是流利地说完了事先准备好的台词，方灿听罢噗嗤一笑，走上前把人捞进怀里，顺带关上房门，李龙馥头顶的圣诞帽掉了下来，人埋在方灿胸口，听到方灿剧烈的心跳声和自己的心跳声逐渐重合，咚咚咚敲得他呼吸也乱了节奏，双耳彻底红透，他自是没料到自己会如此纯情，以往的放纵与孟浪皆被此刻的羞赧与青涩所取代，他甚至忘了两人平日的相处模式，忘了他们会轰轰烈烈地接吻、做爱，一同登上欲仙欲死的高潮，完事后又形同陌路，继续维持着上下级的同侪关系。

此时此刻，他第一次产生在同方灿恋爱的错觉。于是他不由自主地哭了，两行眼泪顺势而下，把眼底水钻洗得耀耀生辉，方灿注意到他的啜泣声，拉开人一看，李龙馥早已泪如泉涌，方灿忙用手指帮他揩泪，关心地问他怎么了，他却摇摇头，尽力止住了眼泪，低声道：“没什么，你身上有洋葱味。”笑得方灿拧了拧他的鼻子。

李龙馥又凑上前，一双手交上方灿的肩膀，两片唇贴上了方灿的，轻轻地磨着，过了会缓缓道：“今晚，我都是你的，你想怎么来就怎么来。”

方灿闻言莫名有些心痛，夺过李龙馥的唇深刻地亲吻，两人搂在玄关处交缠了会，方灿便把李龙馥抱到卧室里，一件一件地脱下对方的衣物，解开围巾后，他赫然发现对方脖子上用丝带系着个精美的蝴蝶结，不由笑了起来，说：“没想到你还准备了这个。”

李龙馥哼了一声，扬起颈项，弯出一抹洁白，“你到底解不解开？”

方灿说：“我倒不想解开，这样你永远都会是我的礼物。”

李龙馥没想到他这么会说情话，腆着张脸扬手又想扇他个巴掌，却被方灿箍住了手腕，放在嘴边一阵亲吻。李龙馥唔了一声，眼泪再次滚了出来，方灿见状俯身在他耳边温声道：“你还真是个爱哭鬼。”

李龙馥抬腿蹬了他一脚，笑说：“别废话，你到底进不进来？我已经提前扩张好了，你直接进来，不用戴套……”最后一个音节淹没在方灿的冲撞里，随欲海的浮沉而渐渐消融。这一晚，两人的性事格外温柔，像在细嚼慢咽地品一碗热粥，方灿的动作体贴细致，却如浪的积累，逐步把两人推至顶峰，李龙馥也一改之前抓挠扒掐的脾性，青涩地承受着方灿给予他的快感，嘴里偶尔溢出的呻吟也不再冲动、粗俗，单字的音节回荡在房间里，反而使气氛更加暧昧、情动。

高潮的那一刻，方灿望着李龙馥目眩神迷的脸，突地忆起第一次见到李龙馥的时候，对方漂亮的皮囊根生倒刺，清冷庄严，锋芒毕露得人不敢轻易接近，直到他见到了对方私底下放荡又天真的一面，他才觉得对方是个活生生的人，是个有血有肉的人，生起气来会骂粗话，亦会动手打人，难过起来又会默默地流泪，还不想让别人知道他在哭，总是偷偷摸摸地把情绪藏在心里，在某些方面又单纯得不行，譬如今晚的惊喜，方灿某一瞬间真的会认为，当下在他身边的不过是一个十七八岁的少年，正于最美好的时光里风华正茂。无数个矛盾皆在李龙馥身上展演，共同构成了他复杂又生动的人格，方灿如此想着，吻上了李龙馥的唇。

午夜12点的钟声敲过，两人一同拥在温暖的被窝里，沉沉睡去。

05

圣诞节后恰逢年关，公司在年会上宣布了下个季度的计划，提出欲发展一个海外项目，地点就在李龙馥留学的澳洲，元旦假期之后将挑出一批人选发配那边工作。方灿得知这个消息，一时五味杂陈，按现下这个情况，李龙馥是肯定要去的，而自己碍于主管职位较难脱身，可这么一想了，又为自己的心思所慨叹，自己到底在失望些什么呢？

那晚之后方灿觉得李龙馥在躲他，明明在同一层楼工作，他却时常见不到李龙馥的身影，去对方位置上看了，分明是正在工作的迹象，但人就像凭空消失了般，也不知去了哪里。有几次方灿就坐在李龙馥座位上等，一边转转椅一边玩李龙馥桌上摆着的猫咪手办，转了半天玩了半天，还是不见人回来，方灿就有些生气，拿笔留了个纸条贴在桌面上，其上写着：“无故翘班，信不信我向你爸告状，扣你工资？”

他这一串字迹写得工整又力透纸背，末了还不忘在底下加行小字：“还有，猫咪很可爱，在哪买的？怎么不见也给我买？”写罢偷笑了会，站起身准备回办公室，却一眼就望到了那个熟悉的乌黑脑袋，忙疾步上前抓住对方手腕，低低地问：“你去哪了？”

李龙馥像是触电一样抽回手，目光闪躲，支支吾吾地答：“去我爸那了……”

方灿这才清楚李龙馥是和他父亲谈工作去了，眼神晦暗了几分，点点头说：“好，祝你之后顺利。”说罢擦过李龙馥的肩膀，径直走向了自己的办公室。

年关一过，分配到澳洲项目的人员名单跟着揭晓，李龙馥的大名赫然排在第一位，粗黑的字体甚至有些刺眼，方灿看到了，没来由的心悸，竟然破天荒地请了假回家休息。翌日一早，李龙馥突然用钥匙开了他家的门走进来，手里一盆兰花，叶片油亮青葱，唇瓣脂粉渐白，如是少女的面颊，方灿见着内心咯噔一下，忙问对方这是做什么。

“你家装修太单调了，都是黑黑白白灰灰的，一点朝气都没有，我从集市里买了这盆兰花回来，正好点缀一下家里的环境。”李龙馥说罢还很自然地把花摆到了餐桌上，隔了点距离观察，又觉得放这不妥，遂问方灿：“要不把这花放到你书房里？”

方灿却走上前把他压在了餐桌上，一双手直接探进了他的毛衣里揉搓，他心下大惊，想起身反抗，却被桎梏得动弹不得。方灿褪下他的裤子，又探进他的内裤，一根手指捅进干涩的甬道，疼得他咬紧牙关，眼角冒出泪花，却一声不吭，任由对方亵玩那处地方，渐渐有水声响起，血液跟着升温，内心却陡然冰冷，眼泪就这么一汩一汩地顺着骨骼的起伏向下流淌，在餐桌的台面上湿了一个透明的圆圈。

“你要做就做吧，之后可能没机会了。”良久，李龙馥终于开口，声音哑哑的，却刺得方灿内心生疼。方灿停止了手上的动作，帮人穿好衣服，又把人抱了起来靠坐在餐桌边缘，两人就这么无声地拥抱了许久，慢慢地起了哭声，一声比一声凄厉，李龙馥埋在方灿的颈窝里不停落泪，边哭边颤声道，我也不知道我这是怎么了，其实能去那边应该是很高兴的事，证明我的实力终于得到了认可，但是，我一想到要去那边，可能就没法再和你见面了，谁知道我要在那里待多久呢，几个月？一年？还是三年，五年？甚至十年？若真的要待那么久，那我宁愿不去，我就只想在这里和你一起，好奇怪啊，我也不知道我究竟怎么了，但我就是舍不得你啊……

方灿一下一下地拍着他的背，泪水也跟着流淌，却只能安慰道，别这样，龙馥，去那边是个很好的机会，你不是一直想向大家证明你自己的实力吗，所以更要把握这次机会，不要轻易放弃，又不是说不回来了，到时肯定还会再见面的……可他说着说着，渐渐觉得自己的话语没什么分量，声音越来越小，终是噤了声。

李龙馥猛地抬头，红着眼睛对他说：“方灿，答应我，等我回来好吗？这期间你想和谁做就和谁做，想和谁谈恋爱就和谁谈恋爱，但我希望我回来之后，你身边有个位置能留给我。还有，如果你实在是想我了，就看看那盆兰花，把它想象成是我的样子，这样你心里会好受些，我也会好受些。”

方灿见他严肃张脸却说出这番令人想入非非的话，旋即刮了一下他的鼻梁，笑道：“好，我等你。”

两人便开始接吻，心情好转之后，方又起了淫欲继续那档子事，李龙馥嘀咕说这里好冷，想去床上，方灿便抱他去了床上，再次脱了衣服，又怕李龙馥受凉，让他着着毛衣，自己则脱得精光。李龙馥盯他肿胀许久的那处，戏谑道，真能忍，便被方灿掀了个面跪趴在床上，两瓣屁股高高翘起，雪山一般尽着亮白，中间的幽谷隐约翕动，经方才的耕耘泛起春光，李龙馥故意摆摆臀，山峦便开始摇曳，似要引发一场雪崩。

方灿瞅这场面，内心早已澎湃起了风暴，哗啦一声，理智全被大雪浇灭，他忙从床头柜里翻找出早就搁置好的润滑剂，囫囵挤了一手，就着那幽穴刺了进去，先是一根手指，再是两根，三根，直把那处搅得汁水淋漓，咂咂作响，李龙馥埋在枕头里喘着气，敏感处被指尖频繁按压画圈，激得腰间颤动如燕尾蝶翅，唇间亦漏出破碎的音节，连成嗯嗯啊啊的娇吟。

估计两人都觉得这可能是短期内最后一次床事，前戏推磨得格外漫长，一直到泌出的汗足以湿透床单被褥，方灿才把那根硬得要命的东西送进去，里头湿热又紧致，似有无数饥渴的小嘴在盘吸自己的物事，方灿终于忍不住，卖力抽动起来，嘴唇凑上前亲吻对方白皙的肩胛，在上头刻下一个又一个的齿痕。

后入的姿势令交合的部位越发清晰可辨，李龙馥虽看不见，却也能凭体内的热度深刻感受到方灿的存在，热楔滚烫地钉刺密处，舌尖亦火热地舔舐肌体，于上烙下一道道专属于彼此的勋章。李龙馥感受到自己竟与对方是如此的契合，莫名生起了一种超越激情的信仰，他恍然觉得自己成为了信徒，正虔诚地蒙受着某种神圣的洗礼，就连耶稣基督、释迦牟尼、穆罕默德都要为他们的祭祀而让位，否则就是对神明的不敬与僭越。

这么想着，以至于灵魂好像剥离了肉体，精神飘到了九霄云外的极乐世界，身体则落后于前者趋近高潮，方灿见李龙馥没了声息，还以为对方晕阙过去，忙掰过头一看，人是醒着的，两眼却失了焦，方灿估摸着对方“渐入佳境”，脑内突然闪过一个恶俗的幻想，遂不着痕迹地笑了笑，以小孩把尿的姿势抱起了对方，踉踉跄跄地走进客厅，停在了餐桌前继续身下的动作。

此时李龙馥终于找回了精神，倏忽发现两人换了个地方，面前正好是今早送来的那盆兰花，他诧异着，意识到什么后唰地艳红了脸，忙一阵混乱地扭摆，向后骂道：“你他妈的！！方灿，放开我！不要在这里——”喊罢突然一个激动地挺腰，茎柱喷出一股浊精，哗啦啦地全射在了那朵孤零零的兰花上面，花蕊颤了一下，竟然向里收缩了阵，把零星几点白液吃了进去。

李龙馥又羞又气，奈何刚经情事的身子瘫软得紧，半推半就地被方灿握住器物上下撸动，把剩余的淫液也交代在了那朵兰花上面，彻底脏污了粉白的唇瓣。而始作俑者坏笑地在他耳边叹道：“你说，这花瓣的样子是不是也像个性器官？你把你的东西射进去了，就是为这朵花受了精，指不定将来会开出你的孩子，到时我看着这花，就会想到你，然后就会想到今天的事，是我抱着你让这朵花怀的孕，相当于这盆兰花的子嗣是我们共同的孩子。”

李龙馥终是白眼一翻，彻底晕了过去。


	3. Chapter 3

06

李龙馥在澳洲待得长，隔了段时间再回来，他觉得这里仿佛才是自己的老家，像是那腥咸又清新的海风，冬日里仍温暖刺眼的阳光，大学期间穿梭无数的街道，这些景致构在一起，无时无刻不在提醒着他，其实他是有点想念这块位居南半球的大陆的。

分部打算在沿海地段搞个度假村的项目。前不久某渔场刚被取缔，公司见机包下了这块即将荒废的地皮，迎合旅游业兴办起近几年新发展的相关产业，李龙馥虽不太懂基建那方面的东西，却也在摸爬滚打之中渐渐储备起了自己的管理经，上头要求什么，他对下级就命令什么，当然也不是单纯地上传下达，而是带有自己风格地随机应变，毕竟总有计划赶不上变化的时候，这就及其考验一个人的领导组织能力。有几次下边某些进度没跟上，李龙馥亲自上阵策划监督，省去了大半的人力和时间，成功在ddl截止之前达成任务指标。

同行里自然对这个兢兢业业的新人有所耳闻，甚至不乏一些思想开放的追求者，趁团建联谊之余对李龙馥套近乎。若按李龙馥以往的习惯，他并非来者不拒的类型，却也会综合考量对方的各项标准，合了眼的尝试处一段时间，从简单的约会到拥抱到接吻，甚至跳过那些步骤直接在床上“交流切磋”，而每每到了这一步，他便会褪去起初原原本本的激情，变得冷淡起来，无论对方如何调情、挽留，他也只会落下一句：“对不起，我们不合适，所以还是就此别过吧。”

他承认他在感情方面是有点渣的，哪怕他时常不是主导的一方，也总是因自己主观的抉择而伤到别人的内心，他只需动动手指把对方拉黑，毫不留情地放下、抽离，接着继续等待下一段即将开始的关系。可他也想过，当自己投身于一段关系的时候，他是真的会全心全意地待对方好的，会为对方付出自己的时间与精力，哪怕自己不能及时地给予对方反馈，也会在之后认错地补偿对方。

或许就是这样的温度差太过强烈，才让那些对象们都受不了他的决绝冷淡吧。

他眺望那一方蔚蓝广阔的海，离这里万里距离的地方，定居的是他的故乡，一座海水不及澳洲碧蓝通透的城池，而就在那座现代化冲淡了原始自然的都市之中，生活着一位前不久才分别的故人。某些个相对清闲的夜晚，他回到自己被分配下来的公寓里，时常能想起与方灿相处的各种点滴。他们才没认识多久，相比他从小到大认识的那些狐朋狗友们，方灿着实不算个可以荣登记录册的存在，而在“性的契合”方面，方灿绝对榜上有名。

靠，怎么又开始想这些龌龊的东西了？他骂了自己一句，又掐指一算，自从上次和方灿分别之后，自己的确很久没有过那方面的事了，也许是工作太忙，整天连轴转的，让他歇下来了也只想倒在床上大睡一通，更不用提那档子事，他压根没心思去找个床伴，也没兴致自己解决。

或许他开始贪恋起了方灿的温度吧。就像第一次和对方莫名其妙迷迷糊糊滚的时候，他几乎是立刻沉迷于对方温柔又热烈的爱抚之中了，于是他慢慢产生了一种依赖感，他依赖起对方的技巧，依赖起对方的温存，依赖起对方的气息。一切一切都始于激情，可他却不知道，这样的激情还有变质成某种更深切的东西的时候。

或许是他兜兜转转太久了，哪怕自己还年轻，也想早点找个伴安定下来吧。

这边同事的开放程度自要比老家那边高，往时常听到的关于婚姻的讨论，在此地皆演化为关于“partner”的话题。他老早接触西方的爱情观时，总觉得这边人的观念着实要比东方人的先进得多，却还是难免包含一些低俗不道德的观念，他被这样的观念影响得深，可能也是出于对传统三纲五常的反抗，而逐渐形成了一套自己的对待感情的原则。

“只谈风月不谈恋爱。”这句话用来形容他至今为止的所有关系都不为过，可之于方灿，他好像尝到了一些心动的滋味，他无法凭过往的经验确认这究竟是不是爱情，所以只能用一些感性基调的词汇去定义——慌张、悸动、如是初春、宛若热夜……他不像那些大诗人擅长遣词造句，所以他最终还是以一句平常的话语来确认自己的心境。

他好像是喜欢方灿的。甚至要比他所认为的“好像喜欢”更加肯定。

有了这样的想法之后，他偶尔不经意地走神，心思便缥缈到与方灿过往相处时的情景，尽管总是鸡飞狗跳的部分居多，他还是对那些琐碎的细节感到怀恋。近日又有了追求他的同事，而他一边忙于项目一边耽于回忆，无心处理一些分外的事。时值7月，北半球的夏季，南半球的冬季，他穿着薄毛衣端坐在会议室里，有些心不在焉地听着近期的计划与下一个季度的规划，而正谈到分部即将迎来一批从首尔过来的新干事的时候，他难得一个激灵，差点从座位上站起来。

如果真是这样的话，方灿会过来吗？他不敢肯定地回答这个答案，而上级也并未提供确切的人员名单。他有淡淡的期待，又被繁琐的工作冲得更淡了，以至于在办公大楼里见到本尊的时候，他差点被自己给绊倒。

下一秒他被对方稳稳当当地扶住了，随之而来的是一个关切的笑容，与温柔沉稳的声音：“你还好吗？”他听到方灿这么问着，紧接着他甩开对方的手，头也不回地匆匆走掉了。

仿佛刚才的偶遇并不存在。他快步走回自己的工位上，把手里的材料一页一页地翻动，对其上的文字认真地阅读，慢慢在脑海里规划出任务的蓝图，而把方才的无措通通忘掉——然而他的确见到方灿了，那么鲜明的一个人，他不可能会认错，而对方也不可能会认错他。

他就这么刻意回避了方灿一段时间，对方估计也是察觉了自己的态度，礼貌地与他保持距离，却还是在“不得不”待在一起的时候，状若随意地找他搭话。

“你最近过得怎样？”

还能怎样，不就那样，你上来就问我这个吗？

“你头发长了好多，要不要哪天一起去理发？”

那是因为我压根没时间打理自己，况且悉尼这边理发可贵了，我宁愿再留长点一次性剪短。至于一起的事，得看我有没有那个美国时间。

“你还是老样子，感觉你变了，又没怎么变化。”

我能怎么变？这才半没见年而已，倒是你，越发像个大叔了。

“噗，是咯，我都快30了，你还年轻着呢。”

在谈到有关年龄的话题时，李龙馥突然噤了声。他清楚方灿只是无意地谈到了这个话题，但他却联想到了一些与年龄相关的更大的事。

“你都快30了，不考虑一下人生大事吗？顺带一提，我现在还没回首尔，所以之前的约定仍旧成立。”

他这么一字一句地说道，方灿当然也知道他指的是什么，笑了笑，便不再做声。

本次对话就这么默契地戛然而止了。

七八月之交，度假村项目即将告成，为鼓励员工在最后时刻仍要坚持、不掉链子，上头组织了一次酒会，地点定在距项目地不远的海边酒店里，届时众多领导都会参加，以强调公司对该项目的重视。酒会也无非就是喝酒加开会的组合，免不了领导班子的高谈阔论放远未来，难听点说就是画大饼，李龙馥早打算借醉酒提前溜掉，而后直接回到家里洗个澡就睡觉。可他没料到的是，方灿也参加了那场宴会。

方灿仪表堂堂的样子还真要比床上那不正经样帅气不少。对方打了领带，头发梳得整齐，貌似还喷了点香水，李龙馥与对方擦肩而过时，便闻到了那股烟草香，于是心里不由咯噔一下——对方喷了他平时常用的那款烟香。

什么啊？他这是什么意思啊？有些不爽，又有些慌乱，他坐在角落里眼睁睁地望着对方觥筹交错、与其他人侃侃而谈，仿佛自己与对方的角色置换，自己才是那个不得不参加酒会的外宾，他有些恼怒，拿起桌上的香槟杯一口一口地饮着，眼神渐渐迷离起来，他看到了无数的重影，而方灿立于他的视野中央，依旧那么清晰。

所以为啥要和那些澳洲妞离得那么近啊？为啥要对她们笑得那么憨啊？还有那些同事，你不知道他们早就对你有兴趣了吗？你不知道他们在你之前对我还勾肩搭背的吗？

为什么不转过来看看我？我明明就在这里啊。

他越喝越多，身体率先于精神起了浓烈的醉意，他是真的醉了，不耐地起身想要离开，一个踉跄跌在了某个人的怀抱里。

“Felix，你没事吧？要不要我送你回去？”并不是那人的声音，李龙馥眯着眼辨认来者，恍惚了会才发现是前不久被自己婉拒的同事。

他刚想摇摇头说不用了，心里突然升起一种情绪，不如就这么和这人走了，什么宴会、方灿，他都不想管了。于是他点了点头，被人搀扶着一步一步往外走，而就在两人快要走出会场的那一刻，他听到了熟悉的声音。

“我来送他吧，他喝多了，我怕他半路上耍酒疯冒犯到你。”

那同事有些诧异，却还是礼貌地问了句，请问你是？

“我是他的哥哥。”

这句话传入李龙馥的耳朵里，就算他脑子不清醒，却还是听清了，接着是内心开始一丝一丝地抽痛。他到底在期待些什么呢？他是不是想要的太多了，所以听到这样的说辞有些失望呢？

他甩开旁人的手，跌跌撞撞地往外头跑去，他听到后头追来的脚步声，离他越来越近了，接着，他摔倒在沙滩上，泥沙黏了一脸，看起来狼狈极了，追赶的人在他旁边停下，蹲下身拉住他的胳膊欲图把他从沙滩上拉起，他倒赖着了，大喊一句：

“你不要管我！”

他鲜少有这么任性妄为的时刻，借着酒意他难得可以做并不真实的自己。他听到那人在旁边叹气一声，轻轻道：

“李龙馥。”

“起来吧，晚上冷，我怕你在这里吹风着凉。”

“起来吧，我送你回去。”

李龙馥突然冒了眼泪，颤颤道：“你是不是觉得我很窝囊？”

“明明是项目的负责人之一，却在宴会上几乎毫无表现，一个人坐在角落里喝闷酒，还要莫名其妙地生闷气……”

“怎么每次都让到你看到我喝醉酒的样子啊！你真讨厌，我不想看见你！”

他越说哭得越凶，眼泪汹涌地洒在沙滩上，方灿见状倒挨在他身旁躺下来，一动不动地盯着顶上黑漆漆的夜空。两人就这么一个啜泣一个沉默了好半天，方灿突然转过脸，对他道：

“你是不是还觉得我把之前的约定当回事呢？”

这下倒让李龙馥彻底愣住了。

“我来澳洲找你，难道还不够明显吗？”说罢他捞起李龙馥的手，把一枚戒指套在了他的无名指上。

李龙馥用力抽了抽鼻子，呜咽道：“什么啊……你这么突然是整哪出……”

方灿起身在他唇上印下一吻。

“你不在身边的这半年间，我考虑了很多。”

“你之前不是也和我说，要开始考虑人生大事了吗？”

“这就是我的人生大事，前段时间澳洲同性结婚合法，我早就想试试了。”

“所以，李龙馥先生，你愿意做我的终身伴侣吗？”

就算当下某人仍有片刻犹豫，他也隐隐看透，自己之后的人生，是交在这个人的手上了。恰如“争渡，争渡”这寥寥四字所表现的，彼此貌似互相远离，实则争相追赶，最终遇到了一起。

于是他收回了眼泪，搂住对方的脖子，深深地印上一吻。

——完——


End file.
